Comme un garçon
by jimiilolita
Summary: Une journée comme une autre pour notre Shinigami national avec une brève lamentation sur sa vie, et l’intervention d’un perfect soldier plus macho que jamais. OS


Base : Gundam Wing

Paring : 1x2

Genre : POV Duo song fic (raaahhh c'est pas bien, c'est interdit !)

Dislaimer : hé non, ils ne sont pas à nous, on a beau payer des pots de vin à tout le monde, personne veut nous en filer un !

et la musique c'est Sylvie Vartan.

Note : en fait, c'est uniquement la première phrase de la chanson qui nous a donné envie d'y coller Duo !

**COMME UN GARÇON  
**

Braaahhh !

Vous avez déjà connu ce sentiment de plénitude, de complétude, (rien à voir avec un quelconque organisme de soutien scolaire) qui vous prend les tripes lorsque vous savez que vous êtes à votre place, au bon endroit au bon moment, à faire ce qu'il faut quand il faut ? Cette sensation de s'épanouir comme une fleur au premier dégel du printemps ? Cette douceur dans l'idée du devoir rempli, du travail bien fait, de la mission accomplie ?

Moi, oui. Ça m'est arrivé.

Mais présentement, c'est exactement la sensation inverse que je ressens.

Pour parler franchement, la question qui me trottine dans la tête depuis, quoi…dix bons mois, c'est, en substance : « mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? ».

Ce matin ne fait pas exception à la règle. Avec une régularité de coucou suisse, cette petite ritournelle entêtante et bien informée me susurre à l'oreille : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? Barre-toi ! Vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! » Comme d'habitude, je lui dit « oui, oui… » pas distraitement mais presque, et puis comme d'habitude, ça va me pourrir l'esprit toute la journée.

Pour me changer les idées, je vais tenir le même raisonnement idiot que chaque jour que Dieu a la gentillesse de faire, à savoir, qu'il vaut mieux que je sorte « pour me changer les idées et réfléchir un peu » (c'est pas gagné), traîner dans les rues, et puis, dans les bars, avant de rentrer docilement à la maison, rond comme une queue de pelle, seul ou accompagné. Enfin, au début, parce que maintenant, c'est définitivement seul : les gens me gavent.

C'est donc les yeux cernés, la langue pâteuse, les cheveux qui poussent à l'intérieur du crâne que j'émerge des douceurs du sommeil. Le réveil des pochtrons qui se pieutent à point d'heure, c'est vers treize heures, treize heures trente… Autant dire que le ptit' dèj' a la sale manie de passer à la trappe. Or un Duo ayant le ventre vide est un Duo qui oscille entre « intenable » et « insupportable », ce qui vous décrit mon état d'esprit présent à la lettre.

Alors, une fois réveillé, autant se lever. De toute façon, je vais pas pouvoir me recoucher maintenant.

**Comme un garçon j'ai les cheveux long  
Comme un garçon je porte un blouson  
Un médaillon un gros ceinturon comme un garçon**

Je me traîne donc au dehors du lit, mettant à profit le peu de moyens qui me reste pour décoincer mes cheveux des lattes du sommier. Hé ouais, mes cheveux savent faire ça ! Ils savent faire plein de trucs, pas toujours utiles mais hyper péchu. Ils dégoulinent le long de mon dos, ils se glissent dans mon fute quand je fais pas gaffe, dans mon caleçon quand je suis vraiment distrait, ils se coincent dans tous les interstices possible et imaginable (je vous laisse imaginer) chaque nuit et chaque matin, je passe une bonne demi heure à rassembler l'insolente et rebelle chevelure dans une vaine tentative pour les discipliner dans une tresse de bien soixante centimètres de longueur dont je ne suis pas peu fier. Un psy de bas étage dirait que c'est pour me rassurer sur les dimensions du reste de mon anatomie que j'exhibe un attribut capillaire si imposant, mais tout ça, c'est de la psychologie de cuisine ! Nan, c'est pas pour me rassurer, c'est parce que c'est classe !

J'enfile mon blouson en cuir, style aviateur, avec un motif de faux clouté au dos, un petit logo sur le devant « death kiss ». Mmh, oui je ne suis pas peu fier de mon look mortel. Comment, ça craint ? Nan, c'est destroy comme style !

Sinon, je suis tout en noir, des pieds à la tête, des chaussettes au caleçon. Black is beautiful !

**Comme un garçon moi je suis têtu  
Et bien souvent moi je distribue  
Des corrections, faut faire attention comme un garçon  
**

Shinigami style, ça tue, nan ? Et ce n'est rien comparé à mon caractère.

Ma foi, tête de mule, caractère de cochon, c'est étrange mais aucun de ces animaux ne correspond à mon image de beau gosse et pourtant c'est ce qui me décrit le mieux. Bon, pour le cochon, je peux faire des efforts, mais dans un tout autre domaine.

Moui, tête de mule. C'est vrai, il m'arrive de m'acharner à des trucs stupides, voir carrément désespérants. Exemple : tirer trois mots de suite à un de mes ex-coéquipiers que je ne citerais pas, il se reconnaîtra ou encore, lui arracher un sourire (une esquisse de sourire, ne soyons pas trop optimiste) et bien, je suis capable d'y passer des heures de suite et de ne pas abandonner tant que je n'ai pas obtenu satisfaction. J'y peux rien, c'est ma nature. Comme dit souvent un petit blond de mes amis, je suis irrécupérable.

Mouais, caractère de cochon aussi. C'est dur à admettre, mais j'ai beau être très cool, quand j'ai quelque chose qui va pas, ça se voit. Et puis, quand on m'énerve, on le sent passer, généralement. Et on le sent _bien passer_. Okay, je sais, j'avoue, je suis une grosse brute, quand on m'embête, je sais me défendre, quand on insiste, je sais cogner. Et moralement, je ne vois rien de particulièrement rebutant à l'idée de refaire le portrait d'un péquenot ou l'autre. Mais ça, c'est une déformation professionnelle. Ouais, mon ex-boulot, c'était, grosso modo de tout détruire sur mon passage à grand coup de faux laser et dézinguer tous les _bad guys_ du coin. Forcément, ça laisse des traces…

**Comme un garçon moi j'ai ma moto  
Comme un garçon je fais du rodéo  
C'est la terreur à 120 à l'heure comme un garçon  
**

Mais voilà, la guerre est finie. Une saleté de bonbon rose a pris les rênes de notre monde et y a sauvagement imposé sa vision pacifico-gnangnan. Okay, c'est vrai, l'ordre, la paix, la justice et la prospérité règnent à nouveau pour le plus grand bonheur de tous… sauf de moi, parce que du coup, je suis privé de mumuse avec mon gundam ! Obligé de m'éclater à moto pour compenser le manque d'adrénaline.

Wéé, j'ai une moto ! Une vraie, une belle, un gros cube qui arrache avec lequel j'écume le bitume en long, en large et en travers, du matin jusqu'au soir, du soir au matin, sans les pieds, sans les mains… ma bécane est devenue ma vie ! Un objet transitionnel diront les psy avides de nouveaux cas sociaux à disséquer, peut-être mais au moins, je m'éclate bien avec.

Je file sur ma bécane de la mort qui tue et assassine et personne n'en sort vivant, je suis le dieu de la mort himself et malheur à qui tombe entre mes griffes dans des moments comme celui-là.

Bon, surtout malheur à moi et à mon meilleur pote qui paye toutes mes prunes ! Ben oui, il y a une limitation de vitesse toute puissante et le radar est son prophète.

**Comme un garçon je n'ai peur de rien  
Comme un garçon moi j'ai des copains  
Et dans la bande c'est moi qui commande comme un garçon  
**

Et donc, je passe ma journée à ça : bichonner ma bête à deux roues.

Nan, vu comme ça, on dirait un gros no-life sans amis, sans vie sociale, désintégré de la société ! Mais pas du tout. D'abord mes potes, mes meilleurs amis du monde, que je peux emmerder autant que je veux, ils m'adoreront toujours ! Le problème vient de moi, je ne peux plus les voir ne serait-ce qu'en peinture tellement ils nagent dans le bonheur ! C'est écoeurant de voir combien des gens torturés au possible peuvent avoir des petites vies bien tristounettes et bien rangées !

Je vous ai déjà parlé de Quatre, c'est lui qui paye les PV que je fais, c'est le seul qui est plein aux as et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il vit une perpétuelle lune de miel avec Trowa chouminet ! Troman donc, un type qui a tout pour se transformer en dépressif au dernier degré ! Et pourtant, il ne fait que rayonner et irradier de son bonheur conjugal. Ha oui, j'ai oublié de le dire, ils sont mariés, c'est-y pas meugnon ! Même la législation est de leur côté !

Bon, à côté y'a Fifi, Wuffei de son vrai nom. Lui aurait bien pu pourrir sa vie en se rangeant comme moi, et ben non ! Ce guerrier obsédé de la justice a trouvé le moyen de rester dans le métier en devenant preventer ! Moi je peux pas, je supporte pas l'autorité, les ordres, l'uniforme… et en plus, il parait que son côté coincé de la vie plait aux filles !

Et le pire, le pire de tout, c'est que chacun de ces faux frères est bien foutu d'accourir au moindre de mes appels au secours. Ce sont de vrais potes, toujours prêts !

**Comme un garçon j'ai les cheveux long  
Comme un garçon je porte un blouson  
Un médaillon un gros ceinturon comme un garçon  
**

Et donc, voilà à quoi se résume ma petite vie minable d'ex-pilote de gundam.

Retrouver tous mes cheveux le matin, mettre mon beau blouson, monter ma belle moto, foncer comme un dingue sur la route. M'arrêter à un tripot quelconque, me bourrer la gueule avec le fric que je chourre à Quatre (et qu'il me laisse chourrer avec une complaisance humiliante) et me morfondre jusqu'à point d'heure. Rentrer complètement cuit, rouler bourré quelques kilomètres, m'effondrer dans un buisson, appeler un numéro au hasard dans mon répertoire pour qu'on vienne me chercher.

Ce soir là, je vais dire le même genre de truc con que d'habitude.

- Kitty kat, je suis au bord d'une falaise, je fais quoi, à ton avis, je saute avec ou sans la moto ?

Je raccroche avant qu'il ait pu émettre un son, avec un sourire maniaque.

Et j'attends qu'il vienne me chercher en pleurant « Nooooon, Duoooo !! Ne fait pas çaaaa ! »

J'attends. Longtemps. Hyper longtemps, j'ai même finit par m'assoupir. Ben quoi, y veut que je saute vraiment ?

Et puis une silhouette vaguement familière apparaît dans mon champ de vision.

Et je me prends une grosse mandale dans la figure.

Attaquer un homme à terre, c'est bien bas, ça ! Pas le genre du blondinet de mon cœur.

Mais j'ai appelé qui alors ?

**Comme un garçon toi tu n'es pas très  
Attentionné et décontracté  
Mais avec toi je ne suis plus jamais comme un garçon  
**

- BAKA !

Hééé ! C'est le perfect soldier qui est sorti de sa tanière, c'est pas possible, j'ai fait sortir mister freeze de son congélo ! Je vous présente mon quatrième ex-collègue. J'en aurais des tonnes à dire à son sujet, alors je vais résumer en disant "iceberg-man" et "vit étonnement bien sa retraite".

- Ça te prend souvent de réveiller les gens à cette heure pour délirer ?

Même pas envie de lui répondre.

- D't'façon, j'le fait tout le temps.

Ben j'ai répondu quand même. Faut dire qu'il emploi un peu plus la menace que les trois autres. Genre psychologie, ou simplement délicatesse, faut bien dire qu'il n'est pas encore au point. Pas du tout au point… Pour preuve, je me reprends une mandale en pleine face. Et en prime, j'ai droit à une leçon de morale en bonne et due forme pendant qu'il me traîne dans sa voiture.

- Merci, mais moi je n'étais pas au courant que tu passait ton temps et ton ennui à simuler des tentatives de suicide à tes amis ! Ça ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit que ça pouvait me faire flipper !

Oulàlà, il est vraiment en pétard pour le coup.

- M'en fous… j'veux crever…

- DUO ! Tu as bu !

- Mouich.

- Et tu conduis en état d'ivresse ! T'es inconscient !

- Hé, t'as finis de te la jouer Quatre, une mère me suffit amplement !

Encore une mandale, décidément, il tient la forme ce soir.

- Tais-toi.

C'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à lui désobéir. Il est trop fort, Heechan ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les autres n'ont pas fait appel à lui plus tôt. Il a le chic pour me faire taire, me faire entrer docilement à la maison (une autre baffe derrière le crâne parce que je n'avance pas), me faire monter dans la chambre (un coup de pied dans les mollets pour cause de traînage de pieds) et me coucher (une manchette à la nuque, et c'est partit, douze heures de dodo).

Je vous jure que c'est le seul mec capable de me mettre au lit si facilement. Avec lui, c'est simple, je me laisse faire.

**Pourtant je ne suis qu'une fille  
Mais quand je suis dans tes bras  
Je ne suis qu'une petite fille  
Perdu quand tu n'es plus là**

Au réveil, je sens une paire de bras chaleureuse me tenailler fermement. Pas question de s'évader. Mmmh ! J'ai même pas envie de me lever, c'est trop bon ces bras. En plus mes cheveux ont fait des leurs avec ces bras ; il sont enroulés, emmêlés, enlacés à ces bras, comme pour nous ligoter l'un à l'autre.

Bon, j'ai du ramener un ou une visiteur/euse (c'est le problème d'avoir des goûts éclectiques, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on tombe). Sauf qu'il faut que je sois à deux doigts du dédoublement de personnalité (ou alors très bien payé) pour serrer un individu (quelque soit son sexe) comme un nounours en peluche, avec autant de… de… de quoi déjà ? Ha oui : de tendresse ! De la tendresse, moi ! La bonne blague ! Je ne sais même pas comment ça s'écrit. Mais les faits sont là : je suis lové contre cet(te) inconnu(e) comme une princesse dans les bras de son preux chevalier.

D'ailleurs le preux chevalier, il doit avoir un sixième sens de dingue, vu qu'il se redresse dés que j'ai ouvert les yeux. Vérification pour tout de même savoir avec qui je dors.

Rectification, le perfect soldier a un sixième sens de dingue, vu que je viens de me réveiller dans ses bras et d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir enfin mon preux chevalier de la nuit passée se relever pour s'échapper du lit avant que je ne l'en empêche.

NAN ! Ne pars pas ! Reste là !

Shit, j'ai oublié le son ! Meuah ! Pourquoi il se barre ?

Hee-chan, je veux rester dans tes bras ! Je veux que tu me gardes près de toi !

- Une minute, je reviens.

Ha, ben en fait, si. Il devait y avoir le son. Oups.

J'ai vraiment dis tout ça, moi ? Et il m'a pas encore tabassé pour ça ?

- Je sais très bien que tu as toujours besoin d'avoir quelqu'un avec toi.

NAN ! Je dois arrêter de penser à haute voix et vite !

- Je préfère autant que ce soit moi.

Heulà ! Mais on va où comme ça?

- Tu as quelque chose à y redire ?

Pas le moins du monde.

**Pourtant je ne suis qu'une fille  
Mais quand je suis avec toi  
Oh je ne suis qu'une petite fille  
Oh tu fais ce que tu veux de moi  
**

- Recouche-toi. Arrête de t'agiter.

Tout ce que tu veux.

NAAOOONNN ! C'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas simplement lui dire d'aller se faire cuire un œuf chez les grecs ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pourrait me dire de me mettre à genoux devant lui, je le ferai ?

Heero Yuy, c'est même pas mon meilleur pote, c'est même pas mon punching ball préféré (c'est FeiFei) , mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'un type aussi expressif qu'une chaise en bois et aussi sympathique qu'une porte de prison me fait perdre le tête à ce point là ?

- Duo, fais ce que je te dis.

Maaiiiheu ! Il dit même pas "s'il te plait", et moi j'obéis stupidement.

Il revient vers le lit, avant de lisser quelques mèches châtains.

- Et range tes cheveux.

MEEUUUHHH KOWA ! Si je me souviens bien dans mon état cuiteux avancé, le dernier à avoir porté la main à mes cheveux sans ma permission a traversé deux murs, autant de fenêtres pour finir le nez dans le bitume, le tout par mes bons soins. Et lui, il se ramène, la bouche en cœur, il me tripatouille (et c'est bon en plus) la crinière et je reste scotché comme un sparadrap sans rien dire ! La quatrième dimension !

- Et ferme la bouche, tu va baver, et n'oublie pas de respirer au passage.

Et je le fais… va falloir que je m'y habitue : il a un sens de l'autorité qui dépasse de loin mes capacités de rébellion.

**Je suis une petite fille  
Oh tu fais ce que tu veux de moi  
Oh je suis une toute petite fille  
C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, la, la!**

Vous y croyez, vous : un perfect soldier à la retraite, reconverti en informaticien encore plus no life que moi qui s'encombre de vous, vous porte le petit dèj' au lit, vous dorlote, vous câline toute la nuit que vous savez même plus ce que c'est un lit sans lui et se prend de passion capillaire à votre égard. Non, hein ?

Moi non plus, surtout quand on sait que le « vous » en question, c'est moi, Duo Maxwell, tout aussi retraité que le glaçon susnommé, tout aussi no life, beaucoup plus désespéré.

Un jour, au bout d'une semaine, j'ai osé lui demander. Pourquoi il se fait chier pour moi, et comment il peut me supporter plus de deux heures d'affilée ?

- Arrête de penser. Reste ici et fais ce que je te dis.

Et moi, bien sûr, j'obéis !

Oui, mais j'aime ça.


End file.
